I'm With You
by El Lavender
Summary: Kita tidak pernah tahu apa yang telah tuhan rencanakan untuk kita. Begitu pula dengan yang dialami oleh Jaehyun dan juga Doyoung. *summary gagal* NCT Fanfiction/Jaehyun x Doyoung/JaeDo/DoJae/GS/OOC/DLDR/R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm With You**

NCT Fanfiction

Jung Jaehyun x Kim Doyoung

Warning: GS, OOC, Typo(s), gaje, pasaran, alur kecepetan, diksi kurang dan sebagainya.

 **By El Lavender**

.

.

.

Kita tidak pernah tahu apa yang telah direncanakan oleh tuhan.

Seperti saat ini. Jaehyun sedang mengendarai mobilnya seorang diri usai syuting di suatu tempat. Ya, Jaehyun memanglah seorang aktor muda yang sedang naik daun. Drama yang sedang digarapnya pun sangat sukses diminati para penonton dan memiliki rating yang tinggi.

Jaehyun sudah terbiasa pulang sendiri ke hotel tanpa manajernya. Ia ingin segera bertemu dengan kasur hotel kesayangannya ditambah dengan kondisi hujan deras seperti ini.

Saat ini Jaehyun beserta yang lainnya memang sedang syuting di daerah Guri, Gyeonggi-do selama beberapa bulan terakhir. Jaehyun sudah sangat hapal jalanan lokasi syuting ke tempat hotel yang mereka sewa sehingga tidak masalah baginya untuk mengendarai mobil seorang diri.

Jaehyun menghentikan mobilnya, ia melihat seorang wanita hamil tua yang sedang kehujanan. Jaehyun bukanlah tipe seorang artis yang sombong dan naif, ia masih peduli terhadap sesama dan selalu ramah kepada semua orang karena memang itulah dirinya. Bukan sebuah pencitraan.

Jaehyun heran kenapa ada seorang wanita hamil yang berkeliaran disaat seperti ini. Ia tidak peduli apakah wanita itu manusia atau bukan.

Jaehyun mengambil payung yang berada di kursi belakang, ia segera keluar dari mobil lalu menghampiri wanita tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disaat malam-malam dan hujan seperti ini? Bukankah kau sedang hamil?" Jaehyun tidak peduli dengan segala sopan santun, yang ia khawatirkan hanyalah kondisi wanita itu bahkan ia tidak mengenal siapa wanita tersebut.

"Ikut aku. Tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu dan kandunganmu jika kau hujan-hujanan seperti ini." Jaehyun menarik wanita itu menuju mobilnya. Ia tidak peduli jika wanita itu menolaknya.

Jaehyun sudah berhasil membawa wanita itu ke dalam mobilnya. Akhirnya ia bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. Kesan pertama Jaehyun adalah cantik walaupun wajah wanita itu sangat pucat.

"Kau ingin pergi kemana sebenarnya nona?"

"..."

Tidak ada jawaban yang keluar dari mulut wanita itu hanya raut wajah kesakitan yang dapat Jaehyun lihat dari orang asing itu.

"Tolong bawa aku ke rumah sakit, aku sudah tidak tahan lagi." Wanita itu memohon kepada Jaehyun.

"Ya Tuhan, bertahanlah aku akan segera membawamu. Kau tenanglah, jangan panik."

Jaehyun menyuruh wanita itu untuk tidak panik sedangkan ia sendiri sangat terkejut melihat cairan bening yang mengalir diantara kaki wanita itu. Jaehyun tidak pernah berada disituasi ini sebelumnya, ia sering melihat hal seperti ini hanya di adegan drama saja dan tidak menyangka akan mengalaminya di kehidupan nyata.

Jaehyun menyalakan mobilnya memutar balik menuju rumah sakit yang berada di daerah tersebut. Ia tetap memperhatikan wanita disebelahnya yang mulai menjerit kesakitan.

"A-aku mohon cepatlah." Butiran keringat mengalir di wajah cantik wanita itu.

"Sssttt... Tenanglah sebentar lagi kita akan sampai." Jaehyun berusaha untuk tetap fokus kepada kemudinya.

.

.

.

Setibanya di rumah sakit Jaehyun langsung memanggil beberapa perawat untuk membantunya membawa wanita itu.

Para perawat sudah bersiap dengan ranjang dorongnya. Jaehyun membuka pintu sebelah kemudi untuk mengangkat wanita itu.

"Siapa namamu?" Jaehyun sudah bersiap menggendong wanita itu untuk memindahkannya menuju ranjang.

"Doyoung." Ucap wanita itu lirih didalam gendongan Jaehyun.

Wanita yang bernama Doyoung itu sudah dipindahkan. Jaehyun memberikan kunci mobilnya kepada petugas disana untuk dipindahkan sedangkan ia ikut berlari bersama beberapa perawat menuju ruang operasi.

"Maaf tuan, anda tidak bisa masuk." Jaehyun terduduk lemas di depan ruangan operasi. Pasalnya baru kali ini ia melihat seseorang yang sedang mempertaruhkan nyawanya untuk melahirkan.

"Apa anda suami dari pasien tersebut?" Seorang suster menghampiri Jaehyun.

Jaehyun tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, ia hanya bisa mengangguk. Tidak mungkin Jaehyun berkata jika ia baru saja menemukan wanita tersebut dan tidak mengenalnya. Siapa yang akan bertanggung jawab akan semua ini jika bukan dia.

"Siapa nama istri anda, Tuan?" Sang suster masih menanyai Jaehyun sambil mengisi data diri pasien.

Jaehyun sedikit bersyukur karena sampai saat ini tidak ada yang mengenalinya sebagai seorang aktor terkenal.

"Doyoung... Namanya Jung Doyoung." Jaehyun tidak tahu marga dari wanita itu sehingga ia memutuskan untuk menambahkan marganya didepan nama wanita tersebut.

"Baiklah tuan, terimakasih." Suster tersebut kembali masuk ke ruang operasi meninggakan Jaehyun sendirian.

Jika ditanya apakah Jaehyun saat ini baik-baik saja? Maka jawabannya adalah tidak. Jaehyun sangat harap-harap cemas dengan kondisi dari Doyoung, sudah hampir satu jam tetapi operasi itu masih belum selesai juga.

'Ya Tuhan, bagaimana kondisinya? Apakah baik-baik saja? Selamatkanlah mereka berdua Tuhan.'

Cklekk

Jaehyun yang usai berdoa dikejutkan dengan dibukanya pintu ruangan operasi oleh Dokter yang menangani persalinan Doyoung.

"Bagaimana Dok?" Jaehyun menghampiri sang Dokter begitu saja.

"Istri dan anak anda mereka berdua selamat, untung anda membawanya tepat waktu kalau tidak aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi kepada mereka. Anda bisa melihat mereka tuan Jung."

Jaehyun melihat wanita yang ditemukannya tadi tergeletak tak berdaya di atas ranjang. Ia tidak melihat dimana anak dari Doyoung dan memutuskan untuk menghampirinya.

"Hei... Apa semuanya baik-baik saja." Jaehyun dapat melihat raut kelelahan sekaligus kebahagiaan di wajah Doyoung.

"Terimakasih atas semuanya. Aku sangat berhutang kepadamu tuan. Terimakasih banyak." Senyuman lemah terpancar di bibir Doyoung. Sekali lagi Jaehyun terpesona dengan wanita itu menyebabkan ia membalas senyuman dari Doyoung.

"Selamat tuan anak anda adalah laki-laki dan sangat tampan seperti anda." Seorang suster membawa seorang bayi yang sudah dibersihkan, suster tersebut menyerahkan bayi itu kepada Jaehyun.

Jaehyun melihat ke arah Doyoung sekilas sebelum menggendong bayi tersebut, setelah mendapati anggukan dari Doyoung barulah Jaehyun berani menggendong bayi itu.

Ini adalah untuk kali pertamanya Jaehyun menggendong bayi yang baru lahir, sejujurnya dia tidak begitu suka terhadap anak-anak karena menurutnya mereka sangat berisik tapi entah kenapa kali ini Jaehyun tidak keberatan akan hal itu. Bayi yang berada digendongan Jaehyun tersenyum kepadanya entah kenapa hatinya merasa hangat.

Jaehyun meletakkan bayi itu disamping Doyoung, ia tahu jika wanita itu belum melihat wajah anaknya. Ia melihat air mata yang mengalir di wajah wanita itu ketika Jaehyun meletakkan bayi mungil disisinya. Jaehyun hanya memperhatikannya dalam diam.

"Suster itu benar, dia tampan seperti ayahnya." Doyoung mengelus wajah bayinya.

Jaehyun tersadar jika wanita itu pastilah memiliki suami dan entah kenapa dia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di dadanya. Jaehyun merasa sangat bodoh seharusnya ia menghubungi suami dari wanita ini untuk memberitahu jika sang istri tengah melahirkan.

"Jeno, namamu Moon Jeno." Doyoung masih tersenyum bahagia melihat bayinya.

"Ayahmu pasti sedang tersenyum di surga, sayang."

Jaehyun kembali dikejutkan dengan ucapan yang keluar dari bibir wanita itu, entah ia harus merasa kasihan ataukah senang akan hal itu yang jelas ada sebuah perasaan lega di dadanya.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

Aaaaapppaaaa ini, hutang makin nambah woy *tampar diri sendiri*

Hai hai~ aku kembali nulis JaeDo xD *lha terus* Thanks to I'm With You nya JaeDo yang jadi mood buat nulis JaeDo lagi~

Awalnya ini idenya buat MyungYong tapi karena JaeDo juga cocok yaudah deh /shy/ /shy/ (slap) *dikira emot line*

Hayooo tebak bapaknya Jeno siapa /shy/

Buat yg nunggu **Mama** sama ff JaeDo yg lainnya sabar ya, nunggu skripsi kelar dulu x'D *emang ada yg nungguin*

Siders? Review please~~~


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm With You**

NCT Fanfiction

Jung Jaehyun x Kim Doyoung

Warning: GS, OOC, Typo(s), gaje, pasaran, alur kecepetan, diksi kurang dan sebagainya.

 **By El Lavender**

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi, bagaimana keadaan anda?" Seorang suster menyambut Doyoung yang baru saja membuka mata.

"Ah selamat pagi, aku merasa lebih baik pagi ini." Doyoung melihat sekelilingnya, ia tidak menemukan keberadaan pria yang telah membantunya semalam.

"Suami anda baru saja pergi setengah jam yang lalu Nyonya, ia berpesan agar saya merawat anda dan mengatakan jika ia akan kembali lagi nanti." Ujar sang suster yang tengah membantu Doyoung untuk bersandar ke ranjangnya.

Doyoung saat ini sudah dipindahkan dari ruang UGD, pria yang menolongnya memindahkan Doyoung di ruang VIP. Doyoung merasa tidak enak kepada pria itu.

Suster yang merawat Doyoung setelah membantunya duduk dan memberikan bayi yang berada di box sebelah tempat tidur Doyoung kepadanya. Doyoung tersenyum melihat bayinya yang sudah terbangun dari tidurnya itu.

"Pagi Jeno~" Doyoung gemas melihat bayinya yang akan membuka matanya itu.

"Apa kau haus sayang?" Doyoung membuka kancing baju yang dipakainya dan siap memberikan ASI kepada Jeno.

Cklek

Pandangan Doyoung beserta suster yang merawatnya tadi tertuju kepada seseorang yang memasuki kamar itu, orang yang baru saja masuk adalah Jaehyun. Ia terlihat telah mengganti pakaiannya dari yang dipakainya semalam dan juga pria itu membawa beberapa barang ditangannya.

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya." Jaehyun meletakkan barang-barang yang dibawanya ke sofa di ruangan itu, ia pun menghampiri Doyoung yang sedang memberikan ASI kepada Jeno.

"Permisi, saya keluar dulu Tuan dan Nyonya Jung, jika ada apa-apa silahkan panggil saya saja." Suster itupun keluar dari kamar tempat Doyoung dirawat.

"Terimakasih... aku sangat berhutang budi kepada anda." Doyoung mengucapkan itu untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku ikhlas menolongmu," Jaehyun tersenyum menanggapi ucapan wanita itu.

"Hey jagoan, kau sudah bangun rupanya." Jaehyun berbicara kepada bayi yang tengah menyusu pada ibunya itu.

"Selamat pagi paman~" Doyoung menggantikan anaknya seolah-olah berbicara kepada Jaehyun. Jaehyun tidak berhenti tersenyum.

"A-ah maafkan aku." Jaehyun mengalihkan pandangannya, pasalnya Jeno sedang melepaskan hisapannya sehingga mengekspos dada Doyoung dan Jaehyun tahu bukanlah haknya untuk melihat pemandangan itu.

"T-tidak apa-apa." Doyoung kembali menyusui Jeno dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah.

"Doyoung- _ssi_ apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?" Jaehyun mendudukkan dirinya pada kursi di sebelah ranjang Doyoung.

"Dimana keluargamu dan suamimu? Apa kau tidak menghubungi mereka?" Sebenarnya Jaehyun sedikit ragu untuk menanyakan hal ini.

"Aku hanya memiliki suamiku. Moonbin sekarang sudah berada di surga, ia mengalami kecelakaan ketika kehamilanku berusia tujuh bulan. Ia pulang di saat terjadi badai, mobil yang dikendarainnya terjatuh ke jurang." Doyoung menatap sendu kepada Jeno, bayinya itu selalu mengingatkan kepada mendiang suaminya.

"Ah Maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud-"

"Tidak apa-apa." Doyoung memberikan senyuman kepada Jaehyun. Walau bagaimanapun Jaehyun merasa lancang dan bersalah telah bertanya tentang suami dari wanita itu, ia hanya memastikan tentang perkataan wanita itu semalam.

"Apa kau sudah makan? Aku membawakan makanan, mari kita makan bersama." Jaehyun mengganti topik pembicaraan mereka, ia tidak ingin wanita ini terus berlarut dalam kesedihannya.

Jaehyun mengambil makanan yang telah dibawanya, ia tadi memang kembali ke hotelnya untuk berganti pakaiannya dan menyelesaikan beberapa urusannya. Jaehyun yang teringat akan Doyoung membelikan makanan untuk wanita itu serta membelikan beberapa pakaian dan pakaian bayi untuk mereka, entah kenapa tetapi Jaehyun ingin melakukan itu.

"Anda tidak perlu repot-repot Tuan." Doyoung merasa sungkan kepada pria itu.

"Kau harus makan, aku sudah membeli semua makanan ini untuk kita berdua." Jaehyun menyiapkan meja kecil di depan Doyoung untuk memudahkan dan meletakkan makanan itu disana.

"Mari makan~" Jaehyun memakan makanannya terlebih dahulu. Doyoung hanya diam saja.

"Kenapa?" Jaehyun yang melihat Doyoung yang diam saja bertanya kepadanya.

"Aku masih menyusui Jeno." Jaehyun yang paham dengan apa yang dimaksud oleh Doyoung mengarahkan potongan ayam di sumpitnya ke depan mulut Doyoung.

"Buka mulutmu, aku akan menyuapimu." Jaehyun tersenyum kepadanya.

"A-aku akan memakannya nanti saja." Wajah Doyoung kembali memerah.

"Kau harus makan sekarang juga, ayolah tanganku sudah pegal jika seperti ini terus." Canda Jaehyun kepadanya, mau tidak mau Doyoung akhirnya memakan suapan yang diberikan oleh pria itu.

Mereka berdua menikmati makan dengan hening, Jaehyun terus saja menyuapi Doyoung dia tidak keberatan melakukan hal itu. Doyoung heran kenapa anaknya masih saja belum selesai menyusu kepadanya, ia terlalu malu jika disuapi oleh pria itu terus menerus.

Doyoung menatap sendu kepada Jaehyun, andai saja yang berada di posisi pria itu sekarang adalah suaminya. Pasti akan sangat bahagia, Tuhan sangat sayang kepada suaminya itu hingga ia dijemput terlebih dahulu.

"Ada apa? Apa kau butuh minum?" Jaehyun yang sejak tadi dipandangi mengira jika wanita itu menginginkan sesuatu.

"A-ah maaf aku melamun, aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu." Doyoung tersenyum kepada pria itu agar tidak khawatir kepadanya.

Mereka sudah selesai makan dan Jeno sudah kembali tertidur pulas. Jaehyun membantu Doyoung memindahkan bayi itu dengan hati-hati ke dalam box bayinya.

"Umm... Tuan berapa nomor rekeningmu?" Doyoung bertanya setelah pria itu selesai meletakkan Jeno.

"Panggil saja Jaehyun, namaku Jung Jaehyun. Jika kau memanggilku dengan 'Tuan' rasanya sangat formal sekali dan aku tidak setua itu hahaha-" Jaehyun dari awal sebenarnya risih jika wanita itu terus-terusan memanggilnya dengan 'Tuan' ia ingin wanita itu memanggil namanya.

"Dan jika kau ingin mengirim uang sebagai ganti semua ini tidak perlu kau lakukan Doyoung- _ssi_ , sudah aku katakan jika aku ikhlas membantumu." Jaehyun memandang ke arah wanita yang sedang menunduk itu.

"T-tapi Jaehyun- _ssi_..."

Drrrrttt Drrrtttt

Sebuah panggilan masuk dari ponsel Jaehyun menghentikan pembicaraan mereka.

"Hallo hyung, ada apa?"

 _"Kemana saja kau Jae, cepat kembali ke lokasi syuting. Jika kau tidak datang dalam 15 menit sutradara tua itu akan mengamuk. Cepatlah."_

"Aish hyung aku baru saja ingin meminta cuti kepadamu."

 _"Kau kira kita ini sedang apa hah? Kita sedang syuting dan kau bukanlah seseorang yang bisa meminta cuti begitu saja Jae. Cepatlah, semua orang sedang menunggumu."_

"Baiklah... Baiklah... Aku akan segera datang hyung." Jaehyun memutuskan sambungan dengan sang Manajer yang sepertinya sudah lelah menunggunya.

Jaehyun seharusnya tahu jika dia tidak bisa meninggalkan kegiatan syuting begitu saja karena dialah pemeran utama dalam drama itu. Tapi ia juga tidak ingin meninggalkan wanita itu saat ini.

Doyoung hanya diam melihat pria itu sedang berbicara dengan seseorang di seberang sana. Sepertinya pria itu akan segera pergi ke suatu tempat.

"Tidak usah kau pikirkan masalah itu dan aku sudah membelikan beberapa pakaian utukmu dan bayimu, aku meletakkannya di sofa. Aku akan kembali." Jaehyun mengambil beberapa barangnya dan bergegas keluar dari kamar itu.

Doyoung menatap pintu yang sudah ditutup oleh pria itu. Bagaimanapun juga dia merasa tidak enak karena mereka hanyalah orang asing yang bahkan belum mengenal lebih jauh satu sama lain.

.

.

.

Saat ini Doyoung sedang menikmati waktu bersantainya dengan menonton tv yang disediakan di ruang VIP itu. Suster yang tadi pagi mengecek kondisinya kembali datang malam ini.

"Kondisi anda sudah membaik Nyonya. Wah aktor itu sangat mirip dengan suami anda Nyonya. Anda sangat beruntung memiliki suami setampan dia~"

Suster tersebut heboh saat Doyoung secara tidak sengaja memindahkan chanel yang sedang menayangkan sebuah drama. Suster itu benar pria di dalam tv tersebut sangatlah mirip dengan pria yang membantunya.

"Siapa nama orang itu?" Doyoung bertanya kepada sang suster.

"Nyonya apa kau tahu dia adalah aktor yang sedang naik daun saat ini, bahkan drama ini sangat banyak peminatnya. Kalau tidak salah namanya umm... Jung Jaehyun, iya namanya Jung Jaehyun Nyonya." Ujar Suster tersebut dengan sedikit histeris.

"APA?" Doyoung terkejut mendengar penuturan sang suster.

"Kenapa Nyonya?" Sang suster khawatir dengan Doyoung yang berteriak begitu saja.

"A-ah tidak apa-apa, dia memang tampan hehe..." Doyoung sebisa mungkin untuk tidak terlihat mencurigakan di depan suster itu.

"Baiklah Nyonya, saya permisi dulu senang bisa berbicara dengan anda." Suster tersebut tersenyum dan meninggalkan ruangan Doyoung.

"Pria itu bilang jika namanya adalah Jung Jaehyun dan orang yang di dalam tv itu juga bernama Jung Jaehyun, wajah mereka juga mirip. Apakah mereka orang yang sama?" Doyoung bermonolog kepada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

Thanks to:

 **dyeongdi, Mifta Jannah, Lee Gyu Won, pandagame, nhy17Boonon, Puppet on String, Rimm, tenbreeze, TYHoney, dhantieee, 97saklek.**

Ini teh kenapaaaa pada jawab kalau bapaknya Jeno itu Bang Bulan Taeilll x'D aku ngakak baca review kalian wkwkwk aku sama sekali gak kepikiran bapaknya Jeno Taeil x'D

Bapaknya Jeno Moonbin~ alasannya soalnya sekilas Moonbin mirip Jeno masa xD *brb periksa mata*

 **dyeongdi** : Salah xD makasih semangatnya~

 **Mifta Jannah** : Mifta salah juga xD iya sedih nih Doyoungnya menjanda, tapi kesempetan buat Jae /shy/

 **Lee Gyu Won** : Bukan Taeil~ xD sudah dilanjutin~

 **pandagame** : iya kesempetan emas ini mah /shy/

 **nhy17Boonon** : Bukan Taeil xD Matinya gegara mobilnya Moonbin masuk jurang T.T gonjang ganjing gak ya xD

 **Puppet on String** : Mamanya tahun depan Pup *dihajar* Bukan Taeil kok Pup /shy/ Makasih semangatnya~ *hug*

 **Rimm** : Jeno gak jadi anaknya bang bulan kok xD Mama next years ya T.T *dihajar*

 **tenbreeze** : Bukan Taeil~ xD Sudah dilanjut~

 **TYHoney** : Demi kepentingan cerita makanya GS kak xD sampai punya buyut gak kelar2 ntar kak xD Makasih kak~

 **dhantieee** : Sudah dilanjut~

 **97saklek** : Bukan Taeil~ xD Makasih reviewnya klek(?)~ si mami nikahnya masih lama sama om Jaehyun wkwkwk... Tau tau tau~ agak mirip sedikit kataku dia perpaduan Jaehyun+Kun masa xD Bolehlah kapan2 xD oneshoot aja ya biar aku gak banyak utang *digampar*

Terimakasih buat semua review dari kalian~ ditunggu lagi loh xD

Siders? Review please~~~


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm With You**

NCT Fanfiction

Jung Jaehyun x Kim Doyoung

Warning: GS, OOC, Typo(s), gaje, pasaran, alur kecepetan, diksi kurang dan sebagainya.

 **By El Lavender**

.

.

.

Sudah dua hari berlalu, Doyoung hari ini memutuskan untuk pulang walaupun sebenarnya kondisinya masih belum pulih sepenuhnya. Doyoung hanya tidak ingin membuat biaya rumah sakit yang ditanggung pria itu semakin membengkak, lagi pula Doyoung merasa dirinya sudah bisa beraktifitas seperti semula.

Walaupun pria itu melarang Doyoung untuk mengganti semua biaya yang dikeluarkannya, tetapi Doyoung tidak ingin berhutang begitu saja. Sejak dua hari yang lalu Doyoung tidak melihat pria itu sama sekali ia berjanji akan segera kembali tetapi dalam dua hari ini pria itu tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya sama sekali.

Doyoung tidak mempersalahkan hal itu, mungkin pria itu sedang mengerjakan kesibukannya yang lain. Doyoung tidak peduli, jika pun pria yang telah menolongnya sama dengan pria yang dilihatnya di dalam drama yang di tontonnya kemarin lusa Doyoung tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu, karena ia tidak tertarik dengan semua hal yang berurusan dengan dunia hiburan.

"Selamat sia-" Seseorang masuk ke dalam kamar inap Doyoung.

"Kau ingin pergi kemana?" Lanjut orang tersebut yang kata-katanya terpotong karena melihat apa yang tengah dilakukan oleh Doyoung. Doyoung yang sedang membereskan barang-barangnya menoleh kepada sumber suara.

"Aku akan pulang hari ini." Ucap Doyoung dengan melanjutkan kegiatannya. Sebenarnya barang yang dibawa Doyoung tidak ada, yang ada hanyalah pemberian dari pria itu.

"Kenapa? Apa kondisimu sudah lebih baik hari ini?" Jaehyun mendekat kepada Doyoung.

"Iya, aku merasa kondisiku sudah membaik. Terimakasih atas semuanya Jaehyun- _ssi_." Doyoung tersenyum kepada Jaehyun.

"Maafkan aku karena dua hari ini tidak bisa menemanimu. Ada suatu hal yang harus aku selesaikan." Jaehyun tertunduk memandangi tempat tidur dan barang yang sudah dibereskan oleh Doyoung, ia merasa bersalah.

Dua hari ini Jaehyun memang sangat sibuk dengan kegiatan syutingnya dan sekarang semuanya sudah selesai. Jaehyun telah menyelesaikan proses syuting untuk drama yang ia bintangi, sekarang Jaehyun sudah bebas tanpa harus mendengar omelan dari manajernya yang terus memintanya untuk segera ke lokasi syuting.

"Tidak apa-apa Jaehyun- _ssi_. Kau berhak melakukan kegiatan apa saja, kenapa kau meminta maaf? Kau tidak harus menemaniku setiap saat Jaehyun- _ssi_. Kau bukanlah suamiku yang harus selalu menemaniku setiap saat, jadi jangan merasa bersalah seperti itu." Doyoung memberikan senyuman yang teduh kepada Jaehyun agar pria itu tidak merasa bersalah.

Jaehyun yang mendengar ucapan Doyoung tertegun. Wanita itu benar dia bukanlah suaminya, dia tidak seharusnya merasa bersalah. Tetapi ada sesuatu di hati Jaehyun yang membuatnya merasa tercubit ketika wanita itu mengucapkan kalimat tersebut.

"Aku sudah selesai, aku akan pulang. Sekali lagi terimakasih atas semuanya, aku akan tetap mengganti semuanya." Ujar Doyoung, ia pun menghampiri Jeno dan menggendongnya. Doyoung sedikit kesulitan membawa tasnya, Jaehyun yang melihat itu bergegas menolongnya dan membawakan tas milik Doyoung.

"Doyoung- _ssi_ , bolehkah aku ikut bersamamu? Bolehkah aku mengantarkanmu pulang?" Jaehyun masih belum rela berpisah dengan mereka, ia pun berinisiatif untuk mengantarkan wanita itu kembali kerumahnya.

Doyoung yang mendengar itu menoleh kepada Jaehyun. Ia bisa saja menolak tetapi Doyoung tidak tega. Ia hanya heran kenapa pria ini melakukan semuanya sampai sejauh ini, dia bukanlah siapa-siapa pria itu tetapi pria itu terlalu baik kepadanya.

"Ayo." Jaehyun yang mendengar itu tersenyum senang, merekapun meninggalkan kamar itu.

.

.

.

Jaehyun dan Doyoung berjalan beriringan. Saat ini mereka tampak seperti sebuah keluarga bahagia dimata orang-orang yang berada di rumah sakit tersebut, lagi pula Jaehyun memang mengaku bahwa dia adalah suami dari Doyoung saat pertama kali membawanya kesini.

"Kalian akan pulang?" Tanya suster yang merawat Doyoung saat mereka berpapasan di koridor rumah sakit.

"Iya, kami pulang hari ini, terimakasih atas semua bantuannya." Ujar Jaehyun.

"Sama-sama Tuan. Aku akan merindukan Jeno." Ucap suster tersebut dengan memandangi Jeno yang berada di dalam gendongan Doyoung.

"Doyoung- _ssi_ ternyata suamimu sangat mirip dengan aktor itu." Suster tersebut mendekatkan dirinya kepada Doyoung untuk melihat Jeno lebih dekat dan membisikkan kalimat tersebut.

"Ah kau bisa saja. Kami pergi dulu." Pamit Doyoung kepada suster yang selalu menemaninya itu.

Mereka berdua tengah berjalan keluar dari rumah sakit menuju parkiran mobil. Jaehyun meminta untuk ikut dan bersikeras mengantarkan Doyoung, dengan terpaksa Doyoung kembali menaiki mobil dari pria itu. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja pulang dengan menggunakan bus atau angkutan umum yang berada disana.

Tanpa mereka sadari seseorang tengah membidik gambar mereka.

.

.

.

Setelah setengah jam menempuh perjalanan dengan menggunakan mobil milik Jaehyun lebih tepatnya mobil yang disewa Jaehyun selama berada di Guri, mereka kini sudah sampai di kediaman Doyoung. Jaehyun memarkirkan mobilnya di depan rumah Doyoung. Rumah itu tidaklah besar maupun kecil, rumah tersebut sangat pas untuk keluarga kecil yang hangat seperti keluarga Doyoung. Rumah-rumah dikawasan tersebut tidaklah berdekatan dan berdempetan satu sama lain, ada jarak seperti kebun yang memisahkan antar rumah.

Doyoung sudah turun terlebih dahulu, Jaehyun lalu mengikutinya dari belakang. Kesan pertama yang diberikan Jaehyun saat memasuki rumah tersebut adalah rapi dan bersih. Jaehyun melihat-lihat foto yang tertempel di dinding rumah itu, ia melihat foto pernikahan Doyoung dan juga mendiang suaminya yang tertempel di ruang tamu dengan ukuran yang lumayan besar. Jaehyun juga melihat foto-foto mereka yang lainnya yang tertera disana.

Sekarang Jaehyun tahu bagaimana suami dari Doyoung. Wanita itu benar Jeno memanglah sangat mirip seperti ayahnya, Jaehyun merasa kasihan karena tidak semua wanita kuat ditinggal mati oleh suaminya seperti Doyoung.

"Duduklah Jaehyun- _ssi_ , aku akan membuatkan teh untukmu." Suara Doyoung menyadarkan kembali Jaehyun ke dunia nyata.

"Ah tidak usah repot-repot Doyoung- _ssi_." Ucap Jaehyun sungkan.

"Tidak apa-apa, kau adalah tamuku." Doyoung tersenyum dan berlalu menuju dapur. Jeno sudah diletakkannya di kamarnya.

Sepeninggalan Doyoung Jaehyun melanjutkan melihat isi rumah itu. Sejauh mata memandang Jaehyun sama sekali tidak menemukan foto keluarga besar mereka yang ada hanya foto Doyoung dan mendiang suaminya saja.

Tidak lama kemudian Doyoung datang dengan membawa secangkir teh untuk Jaehyun. Wanita itu duduk di hadapan Jaehyun. Jaehyun meminum teh yang dibuatkan oleh wanita itu.

"Terimakasih. Doyoung- _ssi_ , apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?" Jaehyun meletakkan kembali cangkirnya.

"Silahkan saja Jaehyun- _ssi_."

"Umm... Dimana keluargamu? Aku tidak melihat foto mereka sama sekali. Maaf jika pertanyaanku tidak sopan." Jaehyun menatap ke arah Doyoung, ia tahu jika pertanyaannya termasuk topik yang sensitif.

"Tidak apa-apa Jaehyun- _ssi_. Aku berasal dari panti asuhan, ibu panti bilang kedua orangtuaku menitipkanku disana. Mereka berjanji akan mengambilku kembali tapi harapan hanyalah tinggal harapan. Aku tumbuh bersama dengan teman-temanku yang lainnya, kami juga bersekolah seperti anak-anak lain pada umumnya. Hingga di bangku _Senior High School_ aku bertemu dengan Moonbin, dia adalah teman sekelasku dan kami tidak pernah berbicara sama sekali tapi aku tahu dia selalu melindungiku dari belakang-" Doyoung menceritakan kehidupannya, ia tersenyum jika mengingat masa lalunya bersama Moonbin. Jaehyun semakin merasa tidak enak setelah mengetahui jika Doyoung berasal dari panti asuhan.

"Kami menjadi dekat setelah kami lulus sekolah, Moonbin melanjutkan pendidikannya ke bangku kuliah sedangkan aku mulai mencari pekerjaan. Kami akhirnya menjalin sebuah hubungan tetapi orangtua Moonbin sama sekali tidak merestui hubungan kami. Moonbin berasal dari keluarga yang berada sedangkan aku hanya seorang yatim piatu, pastilah keluarganya ingin yang terbaik bagi Moonbin. Hubungan kami bertahan lama, hingga pada akhirnya Moonbin melamarku dan mengajakku menikah serta membawaku ke sini. Itulah sebabnya aku mengatakan kepadamu jika aku hanya memiliki Moonbin di dalam hidupku Jaehyun- _ssi_." Doyoung mengakhiri ceritanya, ia menatap Jaehyun dengan sendu. Jaehyun semakin merasa bersalah karena telah membuka kenangan masa lalu wanita itu.

"Maafkan aku Doyoung- _ssi_ , aku tidak bermaksud mengingatkanmu terhadap masa lalumu." Jaehyun memandangi cangkir di depannya. Doyoung tersenyum maklum, tidak ada salahnya jika ia menceritakan kehidupannya kepada pria ini.

"Apa kau lapar Jaehyun-ssi? Aku akan memasak untuk kita." Jaehyun mengangguk. Doyoung beranjak dari duduknya menuju dapur, tidak lupa ia membawa cangkir teh yang telah kosong tersebut.

Langit sangat gelap, sepertinya sebentar lagi akan turun hujan. Sudah lima belas menit berlalu, karena bosan menunggu Jaehyun memutuskan untuk menyusul Doyoung ke dapur.

Jaehyun dapat melihat wanita tersebut sangat serius berkutat dengan masakannya. Jaehyun memutuskan untuk duduk di salah satu kursi meja makan milik Doyoung dan memandangi wanita itu.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama Jaehyun- _ssi_." Walaupun ia sedang fokus pada masakannya Doyoung tetap menyadari kehadiran Jaehyun.

Terdengar suara Jeno menangis, Doyoung meminta Jaehyun untuk melihat Jeno di kamarnya. Jaehyun bergegas menuju kamar Doyoung, ia melihat Jeno yang terus saja menangis Jaehyun memutuskan untuk menggendong dengan hati-hati dan membawanya kepada Doyoung.

"Doyoung- _ssi_ , Jeno terus saja menangis. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara menenangkannya jadi aku membawanya kesini." Doyoung menoleh kepada Jaehyun yang berdiri di belakangnya, ia mematikan kompornya sejenak dan menghampiri mereka.

"Cup... Cup... Mama sedang memasak sayang, Jeno kenapa menangis? Jeno lapar? Sebentar lagi Mama selesai, Jeno bersama paman Jaehyun dulu saja ya~" Doyoung mencium pipi anaknya, tangisan Jeno sedikit mereda. Doyoung tidak berani memegang Jeno karena tangannya masih kotor. Jaehyun tersenyum melihat bagaimana Doyoung menenangkan Jeno.

"Jaehyun- _ssi_ , tunggulah di meja makan. Sebentar lagi aku selesai." Jaehyun menuruti perkataan Doyoung, ia dan Jeno menunggu Doyoung di meja makan. Bayi itu memandangi wajah Jaehyun, Jaehyun yang gemas mengelus pipi sang bayi.

"Apa paman tampan? Jika Jeno besar nanti Jeno juga akan tampan seperti paman." Ucap Jaehyun yang membuat bayi itu tertawa. Doyoung yang juga mendengar perkataan Jaehyun tersenyum geli, pria itu menurutnya sangat narsis.

'Beginikah rasanya memiliki sebuah keluarga?' Jaehyun membatin dalam hati. Sangat menyenangkan rasanya saat kau dan anakmu menunggu istrimu yang sedang memasak, selama ini Jaehyun hanya melakoninya di dalam drama saja.

Doyoung tersenyum melihat Jaehyun yang sedang bermain dengan Jeno. Doyoung membawa makanan yang sudah ia masak ke meja makan, Jaehyun ingin membantunya tetapi Jeno masih berada di dalam gendongannya. Setelah selesai menyiapkan semuanya Doyoung mengambil alih Jeno dari Jaehyun.

"Makanlah Jaehyun- _ssi_ , aku akan memberikan ASI kepada Jeno sebentar."

"Jangan pergi, aku tidak suka makan sendiri. Temani aku." Ucap Jaehyun dengan sendu. Perkataan Jaehyun menghentikan langkah Doyoung yang akan menuju kamarnya.

Doyoung memutuskan untuk duduk berhadapan dengan Jaehyun, ia merasa tidak enak meninggalkan pria itu setelah mendengarkan perkataannya.

"Baiklah kami akan menemanimu, makanlah dulu Jaehyun- _ssi_. Aku akan makan setelah ini." Doyoung memutuskan untuk menyusui Jeno disana, lagi pula Jaehyun sudah pernah melihatnya menyusui Jeno saat di rumah sakit.

Jaehyun memakan masakan Doyoung dengan lahap, dia memang sedang lapar sekarang. Sejak tadi pagi ia hanya memakan sebuah roti karena ia ingin cepat-cepat bertemu dengan Doyoung dan mengabaikan sarapannya walaupun pada akhirnya ia sampai di rumah sakit saat siang hari. Doyoung hanya tersenyum melihat Jaehyun menyukai masakannya.

Suara petir berbunyi dengan nyaringnya, Jeno menangis seketika. Jaehyun dan Doyoung juga terkejut mendengar suara itu.

"Cup... Cup... Tidak apa-apa sayang, itu hanya suara petir Jeno tidak perlu takut." Doyoung tahu anaknya itu pastilah terkejut mendengar suara petir pertamanya. Doyoung kembali menyusui Jeno.

"Sepertinya akan terjadi badai lagi." Ucap Doyoung. Untung saja semua pintu dan jendela sudah ia tutup sejak tadi.

"Badai?" Tanya Jaehyun heran.

"Iya, disini sering sekali terjadi badai. Kami semua sudah biasa dengan hal itu." Ucap Doyoung santai.

Jaehyun sudah selesai dengan makanannya begitupula dengan Jeno yang sudah selesai meminum ASI ibunya.

"Makanlah Doyoung- _ssi_ , biar aku yang menjaga Jeno." Doyoung mengangguk, ia memberikan Jeno kepada Jaehyun.

Setelah selesai makan mereka bertiga pindah ke ruangan keluarga, hujan sangat deras di luar sana diikuti dengan angin yang berhembus dengan sangat kencang. Jaehyun berpikir jika bangunan di daerah sini sudah dirancang khusus karena tidak berdampak apapun kepada bangunan-bangunan disana akibat badai yang sedang terjadi.

"Sebenarnya besok aku akan kembali ke Seoul." Ucap Jaehyun mengawali pembicaraan mereka, saat ini Jeno sedang berada dalam gendongan Doyoung.

"Hati-hati di jalan Jaehyun- _ssi_ , terimakasih untuk semuanya semoga besok kau selamat sampai Seoul." Doyoung tersenyum tulus.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu." Ucapan Jaehyun membuat Doyoung mematung seketika.

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tidak memiliki siapapun di sini Doyoung- _ssi_ , aku tidak tega meninggalkan kalian sendirian di sini." Jaehyun menatap Doyoung dengan sendu.

Doyoung tidak tahu apa maksud dari pria ini sebenarnya. Kenapa ia mengucapkan kalimat itu begitu saja, Doyoung tidak ingin dikasihani. Bagaimanapun juga dia tidak bisa begitu saja percaya sepenuhnya kepada Jaehyun yang merupakan orang asing baginya.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Doyoung, Doyoung memutuskan untuk menyalakan tv agar menghindari topik pembicaraan tersebut.

"Selamat sore pemirsa. Kali ini berita datang dari salah satu aktor terkenal yaitu Jung Jaehyun, tadi siang terlihat aktor ini keluar dari salah satu rumah sakit di daerah Guri bersama dengan wanita yang sedang menggendong seorang bayi. Menurut sumber yang kami terima aktor Jung Jaehyun sedang menemani istrinya yang melahirkan. Kabar yang sangat mengejutkan ternyata Jung Jaehyun telah menikah dan memiliki seorang anak dan istri. Mari kita tunggu konfirmasi dari pihak yang bersangkutan-" Jaehyun mengambil remot dan memindah _chanel_ tv tersebut, semua stasiun tv tengah memberitakan tentang dirinya. Jaehyun memutuskan untuk mematikan tv tersebut.

"Kenapa ini bisa terjadi." Jaehyun mengambil ponselnya sayangnya sedang tidak ada sinyal, ia ingin menghubungi manajernya.

Doyoung hanya mematung, ia terkejut melihat gambar dirinya dan Jaehyun dalam berita tadi. Sekarang kenapa dirinya juga terseret kedalam masalah kehidupan pria ini.

"A-aku bisa menjelaskannya Doyoung- _ssi_. Sebenarnya aku adalah seorang ak-"

"Aku tahu, aku sudah tahu itu dan aku tidak mempermasalahkan hal tersebut. Tapi kenapa aku dan Jeno juga terseret kedalam masalah ini Jaehyun- _ssi_?" Doyoung memotong perkataan Jaehyun dan dengan lirih bertanya kepadanya.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak tahu jika ada orang yang membuntuti kita saat dirumah sakit." Jaehyun menyesal, andai dia tahu sejak awal.

"Karena ini sudah terlanjur terjadi ikutlah denganku Doyoung- _ssi_." Tawar Jaehyun kembali.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa." Doyoung menunduk memandangi Jeno yang sedang tertidur.

"Kau bilang kau akan mengganti semuanya kan? Biaya rumah sakit yang aku keluarkan tidaklah sedikit. Bagaimana cara kau mengganti semuanya? Bahkan kau masih harus menghidupi anakmu itu, apa kau sanggup membayarnya?" Jaehyun tidak peduli kata-kata kasar yang keluar dari mulutnya saat ini. Entah kenapa Jaehyun sangat menginginkan wanita itu untuk ikut dengannya.

"Semuanya sudah terjadi, berita itu juga muncul begitu saja. Kau cukup membayarnya dengan menikah denganku-"

"Menikahlah denganku, ikutlah denganku ke Seoul. Aku akan menjadi ayah dari Jeno." Ucap Jaehyun mantap. Doyoung terkejut ia mendongakkan kepalanya saat mendengar kata-kata dari Jaehyun.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

Thanks to:

 **nhy17Boonon, pandagame, tenbreeze, Puppet on String, dyeongdi, 97saklek, Lee Gyu Won, takareresato26, Mifta Jannah, dhantieee, bngtnxoap.**

Aku ngakak masa baca review2 dari kalian masa xD Hayo tebak Doyoung mau nikah gak sama Jae? /shy/

 **nhy17Boonon** : Selamat anda masuk kedalam jebakan JaeDo xD hahaha iya sih ya biasanya selain Jaehyun yg jadi pasangannya Doyoung Taeil, gak canggung kok mereka xD wkwkwkw maap maap bikin ketipu xD

 **pandagame** : Hahaha iya bukan Taeil xD kenalan dulu sama Moonbin Pan-chan xD Hahaha habis aku kalau bikin cerita GS feelnya lebih dapet masa xD

 **tenbreeze** : Selamat anda masuk jebakan JaeDo. Waktu baca reviewmu aku bayangin & ngakaaakkk lohhh xD *tangkep kissbyenya*

 **Puppet on String** : Puuuupppppp makasih loh reviewnya yg super panjang, suka aku bacanya xD *lapin ingusnya* wahaha maapkan daku yg membuatmu pingin marah xD hahaha sudah kubuat ternyata kita sehati pup xD Mama ditunggu aja /shy/

 **dyeongdi** : Iyaaaa suaminya Doyoung dari grup sebelah xD

 **97saklek** : Doyoungnya sudah diajak nikah tuh xD Kalau ada waktu ya bikinnya xD Eh btw Klek(?) kamu teh saha? Aku kepo masa xD *dihajar*

 **Lee Gyu Won** : Iya Moonbin Astro~ hahaha hooh bang bulan mah gak mirip sama Jeno x'D kemaren gak ada yang kepikiran xD

 **takareresato26** : Makasih~ sudah dilanjut~ :D

 **Mifta Jannah** : Iyaaaa sadis masuk jurang dia xD Selamat anda masuk jebakan JaeDo xD

 **dhantieee** : Sudah dilanjut~ :D

 **bngtnxoap** : Makasih sudah jatuh cinta xD Makasih~~~

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan~

Siders? Review please~~


	4. Chapter 4

"Menikahlah denganku, ikutlah denganku ke Seoul. Aku akan menjadi Ayah dari Jeno." Ucap Jaehyun mantap. Doyoung terkejut ia mendongakkan kepalanya saat mendengar kata-kata dari Jaehyun.

.

.

 **I'm With You**

NCT Fanfiction

Jung Jaehyun x Kim Doyoung

Warning: GS, OOC, Typo(s), gaje, pasaran, alur kecepetan, diksi kurang dan sebagainya.

 **By El Lavender**

.

.

Jaehyun masih menunggu jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Doyoung.

"Maaf Jaehyun- _ssi_ , aku tidak bisa-" Doyoung kembali menunduk, ia tidak sanggup menatap Jaehyun. Sangat mengejutkan baginya mendengar pernyataan dari pria di sampingnya Itu.

Menikah? Doyoung sama sekali tidak mengira jika pria itu dengan mudah mengajaknya untuk menikah begitu saja.

"Kita hanyalah orang asing, Jaehyun- _ssi_. Aku tidak tahu apa alasanmu mengatakan hal itu begitu saja, aku minta maaf karena diriku kau mendapatkan rumor itu," Jaehyun memperhatikan semua perkataan yang diucapkan Doyoung dengan serius, terdapat kekecewaan di raut wajahnya. Jaehyun sangat berharap Doyoung menerima 'lamaran'nya.

"Dan tidak mudah melupakan semua kenangan Moonbin yang tertinggal di sini begitu saja. Tentang semua biaya rumah sakit itu, aku benar-benar akan menggantinya. Aku masih bisa bekerja dan menghidupi anakku seorang diri Jaehyun- _ssi_." Lanjut Doyoung yang sudah berani menatap Jaehyun.

Jaehyun tidak mengira jika wanita itu sangat tangguh, bahkan dengan kata-kata tajamnya beberapa saat yang lalu tidak membuat wanita itu takut sedikitpun.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan rumor itu?" Jaehyun tetap mencoba membujuk wanita itu untuk mau menikah dengannya.

Entah setan apa yang telah merasuki Jaehyun sehingga dirinya sangat menginginkan Doyoung menjadi istrinya. Mungkin inikah yang dinamakan cinta pada pandangan pertama? Entahlah, Jaehyun juga tidak mengerti dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Cukup katakan yang sejujurnya kepada mereka Jaehyun- _ssi_ dan semuanya akan kembali seperti semula. Aku hanyalah seorang janda yang memiliki seorang anak, masih banyak wanita cantik di luar sana yang pantas untukmu Jaehyun- _ssi_." Doyoung tersenyum lembut kepada Jaehyun.

'Tapi aku menginginkanmu.' Jaehyun menyerah, wanita ini tidak mudah untuk dibujuk begitu saja seperti perkiraannya.

"Sepertinya badai semakin besar, menginaplah di sini Jaehyun- _ssi_. Aku tidak setega itu untuk menyuruhmu pulang dengan keadaan badai yang sangat berbahaya."

Jaehyun menatap jendela, Doyoung benar badai semakin ganas dan juga tanpa disadari langit sudah menjadi gelap. Jaehyun berterimakasih karena Tuhan masih mengijinkannya untuk menikmati waktu bersama wanita ini.

Entah mengapa Jaehyun merasa jika Doyoung adalah jodohnya, selama ini ia selalu dikelilingi oleh banyak wanita cantik tetapi tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang membuat Jaehyun tertarik.

Ayah dan Ibunya selalu menanyakan kapan Jaehyun menikah, mengingat usianya memang sudah pantas untuk menikah. Jaehyun memang berniat untuk menikah setelah ia menemukan wanita yang cocok untuknya, dan itu ada pada diri Doyoung. Jaehyun sendiri tidak tahu apakah ia benar-benar tertarik kepada wanita itu ataukah hanya sebatas rasa iba saja, yang pasti ada sesuatu di dalam dirinya yang menginginkan Doyoung untuk menjadi istrinya.

"Jaehyun- _ssi_ , bisa kau jaga Jeno sebentar? Aku akan menyiapkan kamar tamu untukmu." Jaehyun mengangguk, Doyoung menyerahkan Jeno kepada Jaehyun dengan hati-hati.

Jaehyun menatap kepergian Doyoung, ia menghela nafas pasrah. Gagal sudah kesempatan yang ia miliki untuk mengajak Doyoung ikut bersamanya dan menjadikannya sebagai istrinya. Siapapun yang menyebarkan foto itu Jaehyun sangat berterimakasih tetapi ia telah gagal memanfaatkan rumor itu dan harus mengklarifikasinya seorang diri.

"Huh~ kenapa susah sekali mengajak dan membujuk _Eomma_ mu itu?" Jaehyun berbicara kepada bayi Jeno yang tengah menatapnya.

"Jeno- _ya_ , jika kau mau kau boleh memanggil paman dengan sebutan _Appa_." Jaehyun tersenyum tulus kepada bayi yang sedang tertawa setelah mendengar ucapannya itu. Tanpa Jaehyun sadari seseorang yang baru saja kembali dari kamar tamu mendengar ucapan terakhirnya.

"Sudah selesai, terima kasih karena kau sudah menjaga Jeno Jaehyun- _ssi_. Tidurlah, kau membutuhkan tenaga untuk semua kegiatanmu besok. Kamar tamu ada di sebelah sana, selamat malam Jaehyun- _ssi_." Doyoung berlalu menuju kamar utama bersama dengan Jeno di gendongannya.

.

.

.

Jaehyun bangun dari tidurnya, ia melihat keadaan sekitar dan memastikan bahwa ia masih berada di rumah Doyoung. Jaehyun merasa dirinya menjadi lebih segar pagi ini, ternyata tidur lebih awal sangat bermanfaat untuk Jaehyun, biasanya ia selalu tidur disaat larut malam bahkan mendekati pagi karena kegiatan syuting yang selalu menyita waktunya. Begitulah nasib menjadi seorang aktor.

Jaehyun memutuskan untuk membersihkan dirinya terlebih dahulu sebelum keluar menemui Doyoung. Setelah selesai mandi Jaehyun langsung menuju ke dapur karena ia mencium aroma masakan dan siapa lagi yang sedang memasak kalau bukan Doyoung.

"Kau sudah bangun Jaehyun- _ssi_? Apa tidurmu nyenyak? Duduklah, sebentar lagi aku selesai." Jaehyun terkejut dengan perkataan Doyoung, bahkan ia berada beberapa meter di belakang Doyoung tetapi wanita itu tahu keberadaan dirinya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

Jaehyun memutuskan menuruti perkataan Doyoung, ia duduk dan memandang punggung Doyoung yang sedang sibuk dengan masakannya seperti yang ia lakukan kemarin.

Kicauan burung dan tetesan air hujan mengalihkan pandangan Jaehyun dari Doyoung. Sangat jarang ia jumpai suasanya nyaman tempat ini di Seoul yang penuh dengan suara kendaraan.

Tanpa disadari Jaehyun melamun dan tidak menyadari kehadiran Doyoung di hadapannya.

"-Jaehyun- _ssi_?" Jaehyun tersadar akibat lambaian tangan Doyoung di depan wajahnya.

"A-ah, maaf aku melamun. Apa kau berkata sesuatu Doyoung- _ssi_?" Ucapnya tersenyum canggung.

"Tidak, aku hanya berkata maaf membuatmu menunggu dan mari kita sarapan, bukankah kau akan kembali ke Seoul hari ini? Bukan maksudku untuk mengusirmu Jaehyun- _ssi_ , aku hanya tidak ingin kau ketinggalan kereta dan terjebak badai kembali."

Jaehyun mengerti maksud baik dari Doyoung, bahkan entah apa yang akan tetangga Doyoung katakan jika ada seorang lelaki menginap di rumah seorang janda lebih baik ia segera pergi agar wanita ini tidak semakin tertimpa masalah dan menjaga nama baik Doyoung. Walaupun ia masih tidak rela jika akan segera berpisah dari wanita ini dan juga bayinya.

"Iya, aku mengerti. Terima kasih untuk semuanya Doyoung- _ssi_." Jaehyun tersenyum tulus kepada Doyoung.

"Ah, seharusnya aku yang sangat berterimakasih kepadamu Jaehyun- _ssi_. Jika tidak ada kau, aku tidak tahu bagaimana nasib kami." Doyoung hanya memandang masakannya.

"Jangan dipikirkan lagi, mari kita sarapan." Jaehyun memulai memakan sarapannya, diikuti dengan Doyoung.

Doyoung memandang Jaehyun sekilas, baru kali ini ia kembali sarapan ditemani oleh seseorang. Semenjak kematian Moonbin, ia selalu melakukan semua hal seorang diri. Ia kembali harus melakukan semuanya seorang diri setelah ini.

Setelah sarapan Doyoung mengantarkan Jaehyun ke depan rumahnya dengan Jeno di gendongannya. Jaehyun berpamitan kepada Doyoung walaupun sangat berat melalukan hal itu.

"Jeno, paman pergi dulu. Jagalah Ibumu yang sangat keras kepala ini." Jaehyun berbicara kepada bayi yang sedang menguap itu. Doyoung yang mendengarnya hanya bersemu merah.

"Ah, Jaehyun- _ssi_. Berapa nomer rekeningmu?" Doyoung menghentikan langkah Jaehyun sebelum pria itu masuk ke mobilnya.

Jaehyun berbalik, "Tidak usah, aku akan kembali ke sini untuk mengambilnya." Doyoung dapat melihat seringaian di wajah pria itu dan artinya Doyoung masih akan tetap bisa bertemu dengan Jaehyun. Entah kenapa ada perasaan senang di dalam hati Doyoung setelah mendengar itu.

Jaehyun benar-benar pergi setelah itu.

.

.

.

Jaehyun sudah sampai di apartemennya, ia langsung menuju kamar dan merebahkan dirinya. Sangat melelahkan menempuh perjalanan dari Guri ke Seoul menggunakan kereta.

Jaehyun tidak pulang ke rumahnya dan memilih untuk ke apartemannya karena ia tahu jika orangtuanya akan mengintrogasinya tentang kabar yang menimpanya, terlebih lagi ibunya. Ia memilih untuk pulang ke rumahnya esok saja.

Jaehyun bahkan belum mengkonfirmasi tentang semua berita yang beredar. Ia dan menajernya sudah berdiskusi tentang apa yang akan mereka katakan mengenai berita tersebut, tetapi ia lebih memilih mengkonfirmasinya besok saja.

Jaehyun termenung mengingat Doyoung dan juga Jeno, 'Apa mereka sudah makan? Apakah mereka baik-baik saja? Apa badai kembali terjadi di Guri?' Begitulah kira-kira isi pikiran Jaehyun saat ini.

Entah mengapa Jaehyun sangat berharap Tuhan akan kembali mempertemukan mereka dan juga berharap Doyoung adalah jodohnya.

Keesokan paginya Jaehyun pulang ke rumah orangtuanya. Jaehyun sangat berharap Ayah dan Ibunya tidak berada di rumah saat ini, ia menyelinap masuk melalui pintu belakang untuk menghindari orangtuanya.

"Kau kira kau bisa melarikan diri Jung Jaehyun?" Jaehyun menghentikan langkahnya yang ingin menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

" _E-eomma_ , kau sudah bangun rupanya." Jaehyun menelan ludahnya melihat wajah galak nan cantik sang Ibu di pagi hari ini.

Sang ibu berjalan menghampiri Jaehyun, ia hanya bisa berdoa dalam hati semoga Ibunya tidak berbuat sesuatu kepadanya.

"Dasar anak bodoh, berani-beraninya kau menikah tanpa sepengetahuan orangtuamu bahkan kau sudah memiliki seorang anak. Kau pikir kami ini apa hah?" Sang Ibu menjewer telinga Jaehyun.

"Aww _eomma_ sakit, tolong lepaskan. Aku akan menjelaskannya." Jaehyun meringis dengan jeweran sang Ibu di telinganya.

"Hei hei, ada apa ini? Kenapa kau berteriak pagi-pagi sekali Boo?" Sang tuan rumah datang menghampiri mereka.

"Lihatlah, anakmu yang nakal ini sudah pulang, Yun. Apa kau tidak berniat memarahinya juga?" Tanya Ibu Jaehyun kepada Ayahnya.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita sarapan terlebih dahulu. Jaehyun bisa menjelaskan kepada kita usai sarapan." Jawab sang Ayah. Jaehyun bersyukur di dalam hati karena Ayahnya sedang berada di pihaknya. Ayah dan anak ini sedang berbicara melalui bahasa isyarat yang hanya mereka berdua yang mengetahui artinya.

.

.

.

"Nah sekarang bisa kau jelaskan semuanya kepada kami anak nakal?" Nyonya Jung Jaejoong memberikan tatapan tajam kepada anaknya.

Saat ini mereka sedang berada di ruang keluarga, Jaehyun bisa terselamatkan karena selama sarapan Ibunya tidak bisa untuk menanyai dan mengomelinya karena memang sudah peraturan dalam keluarga ini tidak boleh ada yang berbicara saat makan.

"Ck, apa yang harus aku jelaskan _Eomma_?" Jaehyun mendengus kesal, saat ini _mood_ nya sedang tidak baik.

"Berani sekali kau bersikap seperti itu kepada Ibumu, dasar anak nakal." Jaejoong melempar bantal kepada Jaehyun yang sedang duduk di karpet bawah.

"Sudah-sudah, sebaiknya kau jelaskan semuanya kepada kami nak." Yunho menengahi pertengkaran istrinya dengan putra sulungnya itu.

"Huh, jadi ceritanya begini-" Jaehyun menghentikan ceritanya, " _Eomma_ , kenapa tvnya dihidupkan? Katanya ingin aku menceritakan yang sebenarnya." Jaehyun kesal karena sang Ibu menghidupkan tv yang sedang memuat berita tentangnya.

"Sudahlah, kau bercerita saja Jaehyunie, _Eomma_ hanya ingin melihat berita tentangmu." Jaehyun hanya mendengus kesal, Yunho hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah istrinya yang kekanakan tidak jauh beda dengan anaknya.

'Selamat pagi pemirsa, beberapa saat yang lalu terjadi gempa berkekuatan 6,3 skala _richter_ yang berpusat di daerah Guri,'

Acara gosip yang beberapa saat lalu di tonton oleh Ibu Jaehyun berubah menjadi _Breaking News_ yang memberitakan bencana alam yang sedang terjadi. Keluarga Jung fokus terhadap _Breaking News_ tersebut.

'Di informasikan bahwa banyak bangunan yang hancur karena gempa tersebut, beberapa hari yang lalu wilayah ini juga sering sekali terserang badai. Menurut informasi yang saya dapatkan, ada beberapa korban jiwa karena mereka tidak sempat menyelamatkan diri keluar rumah. Jalur trasnportasi kereta api jiga dihentikan sementara karena sangat berbahaya. Pemerintah mencoba mengevakuasi warga dan mengirimkan bantuan-'

"Sial!" Jaehyun mengumpat, ia teringat akan Doyoung dan juga Jeno, ia sangat khawatir dengan kondisi mereka.

" _Appa_ , aku pinjam Jet pribadimu aku harus memastikan mereka baik-baik saja dan membawa 'anak' dan 'istri'ku ke sini."

"Jaehyun-" Jaehyun menghentikan langkahnya karena panggilan sang Ayah.

"Jangan membawa tangan kosong nak, berikan bantuan kepada warga di sana." Yunho menepuk pundak Jaehyun.

"Jangan sampai cucu dan menantuku terluka, pergilah _Eomma_ mendoakan keselamatanmu." Jaejoong tersenyum lembut kepada anaknya.

"Baiklah. _Eomma_ , _Appa_ aku berangkat." Jaehyun bergegas menuju mobilnya diikuti oleh beberapa pengawal pribadi Ayahnya, mereka menuju tempat di mana Jet pribadi sang Ayah berada.

.

.

.

Doyoung berusaha menenangkan Jeno yang sejak tadi tidak berhenti menangis, ia bersyukur saat gempa terjadi dia dan juga Jeno sedang berada di teras rumah sehingga mereka bisa menyelamatkan diri.

Doyoung saat ini berada di tempat pengungsian, rumahnya dan juga rumah tetangganya yang lain telah rata dengan tanah yang di sebabkan oleh gempa. Doyoung tidak tahu ke mana ia harus pergi setelah ini, satu-satunya keluarga yang dimilikinya hanyalah Jeno, rumah peninggalan Moonbin juga telah hancur bahkan uang yang tersisa saat ini tidak cukup untuk menghidupi mereka berdua.

"Cup... Cup... Cup... Jangan menangis sayang, _Eomma_ tidak tahu harus berbuat apa agar Jeno berhenti menangis,"

Doyoung mencoba membujuk Jeno agar mau menyusu kepadanya dan menghentikan tangisannya tetapi semua itu tidak berhasil, ia tidak tahu mengapa Jeno tidak mengentikan tangisannya hingga sekarang. Air mata telah tergenang di pelupuk mata Doyoung.

"Doyoung, Jeno kalian di mana?"

'Suara ini... Tidak, tidak mungkin. Jaehyun- _ssi_ sudah kembali ke Seoul kemarin lusa, jangan berhalusinasi Kim Doyoung.' Doyoung mencoba menepis pikirannya.

Grep

"Syukurlah kalian selamat,"

"J-jaehyun- _ssi_?" Tanpa Doyoung sadari air mata yang sejak tadi menggenang akhirnya jatuh juga, Jeno sudah menghentikan tangisannya.

"Ya, ini aku," Jaehyun mengelus punggung Doyoung yang bergetar.

"Ja-jaehyun- _ssi_ , rumahku sudah- hiks." Pertahanan yang dibangun Doyoung sejak tadi akhirnya runtuh juga.

"Sstt... Sstt... Tenanglah aku di sini bersamamu, kalian berdua akan baik-baik saja. Kali ini menurutlah, ikutlah denganku ke Seoul Doyoung- _ssi_ ," Jaehyun mengelus rambut Doyoung, jika boleh jujur saat ini Doyoung merasa aman, nyaman dan terlindungi akan hadirnya Jaehyun.

"Jeno- _ya_ , apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau tidak menangis? Jagoan paman memang hebat." Jaehyun mengambil alih Jeno dari gendongan Doyoung.

"Sebenarnya ia sejak tadi tidak berhenti menangis hingga akhirnya kau datang Jaehyun- _ssi_." Jelas Doyoung kepada Jaehyun. Doyoung sudah kembali tenang, ia menghapus air matanya.

"Wah, apa itu artinya kau merindukan paman?" Jaehyun tersenyum bahagia karena bayi itu membalas perkataannya dengan sebuah senyuman, Jaehyun juga bisa melihat jejak air mata di pipi bayi itu.

"Jadi, bagaimana Doyoung- _ssi_? Ikutlah denganku, kau tidak memiliki apa-apa lagi di sini." Jaehyun kembali memberikan tawarannya kepada Doyoung, kali ini ia sangat yakin bahwa Doyoung akan ikut dengannya.

"A-apa kami tidak merepotkanmu nanti, Jaehyun- _ssi_?" Doyoung menundukkan kepalanya, ia tidak berani menatap Jaehyun. Jika boleh jujur, orang pertama di pikiran Doyoung setelah terjadinya gempa adalah Jaehyun, entah mengapa ia berharap Jaehyun berada di sisinya saat itu juga dan tuhan mendengarkan isi hatinya.

"Tentu saja tidak, Ayah dan Ibuku juga akan senang melihat kalian," Tanpa sadar Jaehyun menyeringai.

"Apa?"

"Ah, tidak. Bukan apa-apa." Jaehyun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Jaehyun- _ssi_ , bagaimana kau bisa ke sini? Bukankah jalur transportasi sudah di tutup sementara?"

"Aku memakai Jet pribadi milik Ayahku. Saat aku melihat berita tanpa berpikir panjang aku langsung meminjamnya dan Ayah juga menyuruhku untuk membantu korban-korban gempa, kami telah membawa beberapa makanan dan pakaian untuk mereka semua." Jelas Jaehyun yang diikuti oleh anggukan dari Doyoung. Doyoung tersenyum akhirnya Jeno bisa tertidur di dalam gendongan Jaehyun.

"Bagaimana jika aku mengantarkan kalian ke Jet terlebih dahulu, lalu aku akan membantu para relawan sebentar, setelah itu kita kembali ke Seoul." Jaehyun melangkah terlebih dahulu dengan Jeno di dalam gendongannya, diikuti oleh Doyoung yang berusaha menyamai langkah Jaehyun.

"Jaehyun- _ssi_ , terima kasih untuk semuanya."

Tanpa mereka sadari, sejak tadi banyak pasang mata yang melihat interaksi mereka yang seperti sebuah keluarga. Bahkan sepertinya mereka juga melupakan awak media yang juga sejak tadi membidik mereka.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

Pertama-tama, maaf karena lamaaa banget updatenya T.T *bow* soalnya kemaren-kemaren fokus skripsi dan sekarang aku bebas(?) xD

Thanks to: **Chanyeolove, dyeongdi, takareresato26, tenbreeze, Min Milly, Yuyu arxlnn, Rimm, f lluvia, chuchuwinggum, Michelle lee, sblackpearlnim.**

Maaf gak bisa bales review kalian satu-satu x'D Sesuai janji setelah sidang bakalan dilanjutin semua ff yg TBC dan yg pertama adalah ini hahaha. Maaf kalau gak sesuai harapan *bow* btw terimakasih banyak atas support dan semangat kalian semua, sidang skripsi berjalan lancar :D *curcol* *digampar berjamaah*

Sejujurnya sebagian cerita udah diketik sejak desember, kalau agak2 gak nyambung feelnya biarin aja ya xD *di hajar*

Siders? Review please~~~


End file.
